Sixlets
by ILoveFoxes
Summary: Beast Boy wants the Sixlets. Raven is currently eating them. When Beast Boy suddenly changes interest and asks Raven to play a video game, who is she to turn him down? BBRae. Rated T to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

"Can I have just _one?"_

"No."

There was a moment of silence, save for Raven's munching.

"Please?"

"No."

Silence…

"C'mon, Rae, I just wan--"

"Garfield Mark Logan, if you ask for one of my Sixlets one more time you won't live to see me devour the next pack!"

Beast Boy could now feel her anger radiating off her body, and as such left her alone, sighing as he plopped down on the couch. There was another blissful silence, and Raven munched in peace for a moment, until…

"Hey, Raven?"

"Beast Boy, I warned y--"

"Dude, so not what I was gonna ask!" He threw his hands up in a 'don't shoot' gesture, and she snapped, "Then what do you want?" Raven felt terrible as she watched his shoulders slump and saw his head hang in shame. She put down her candy, and gently touched his shoulder.

"Gar, why did you want my attention?" she asked in a much kinder tone. His entire demeanor changed, and he smiled at her sheepishly. "Will you play a video game with me? We're kinda at each other's throats, and I thought this would help you unwind… I'll even let you win."

She raised an eyebrow. "If I did say yes, what would be in it for me?" He gave her the same eyes that always won Starfire over, and said, "My undying loyalty and respect." He looked so serious about it for a moment that she laughed, and he really grinned.

"Will you?" Raven gave a small smile, having calmed, and replied, "Sure, but know it is against my better judgment." He put a controller in her hands, and walked her through the basic movements, which he made her repeat.

"X to jump, circle to attach, square to _throw_ weapons, R1 and L2 to _change_ weapons, and triangle to use… Did you say they use Chakra?" He nodded, and replied, "That's the only reason I thought you would play."

Raven was honestly touched. He hadn't chosen something he was used to (entirely), he had chosen something she would know a little bit about. How sweet! They got to the main screen, and he put them on vs.

She chose a girl with short, midnight-blue hair like her own, and he chose a boy with bright blonde spiky hair and big blue eyes, and she hazarded a guess that this boy would be a ringer for Gar--but with different colored eyes, of course--had the Sakutia deal never happened. In all honesty, she was glad it had.

They began to fight as Beast Boy chuckled about Raven's choice. "You know," he teased, "Your character is in love with mine. Listen to what she murmurs when she attacks, and then listen to what my character so brazenly announces when he wins." "If he wins," Raven replied, and half way through the battle, _she_ started to win.

~B~e~a~s~t~B~o~y~X~R~a~v~e~n~

"Dude, I so let you win."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I'm gonna say it until you agree."

"Will you stop if I say yes to your challenge to a rematch?"

"It may or may not shut me up."

"Then consider yourself beaten again."

"Hey, it was close last time!"

Raven rolled her eyes, and couldn't believe that Beast Boy had gotten her hooked on Naruto. She'd read all 47 volumes over the last three weeks, and could honestly tease Beast Boy about his choice of a favorite character. He'd tease right back, like he was now.

"Oh, yeah? Well why do you keep picking Hinata knowing full and well that she is smitten with Naruto? Huh?" Raven rolled her eyes again, and replied, "Because I'm fully used to her attacks. Besides, she suits me better. Can you see me using Ino? Really? Or Temari or Sakura? What about Tenten?"

He laughed, and shook his head. "I might be able to see Happy using Sakura, Ino for Jealousy, Tenten for Brave, and Temari for Cunning, but none of them is very _you_." "Then we've answered your question, haven't we, Kyuubi-boy?"

He met her gaze, and said as seriously as he could, "C'mon, admit it. You dig me, stutterbug, and it's because of the ears." She laughed lightly, something he was proud to say he could make her do lately, and shook her head. "If I did dig you, it wouldn't be because of the ears. Sorry."

He shrugged, and used her sidetracked-ness to his advantage, getting in a combo before she realized that the screen had loaded. She glared at him, but proceeded to whomp him, patting his back as he hung his head in defeat. He'd only ever beaten her once, and that was because the controller wasn't plugged in. _**(Can I hear an 'Epic Fail!' for our friend, Mr. Logan? *waits for the crowd to shout 'Epic Fail', continues typing*)**_

"Maybe one day I'll tell you my secret," she teased, "But maybe not." "Says the girl whose character told my character she loved him only to be brushed off in the pursuit of his best friend's safety." "Low blow, Gar. At least she told him! And he _did_ blow up because she got hurt immediately after."

Beast Boy shrugged, and they went to Iruka's Training, trying to find new ways to find forbidden scrolls.

~B~e~a~s~t~b~o~y~X~R~a~v~e~n~

Cyborg sighed, and watched his 'little sister' banter playfully with his best friend. He knew she liked Gar. He knew Gar liked Rae. They'd both told him, multiple times, that she/he loved Naruto because it brought them closer to him/her. He'd teased Beast Boy and ruffled Raven's hair, and tried to remind himself that, just as the two belonged to each other, Bee _was _his, although she was far away…

~B~e~a~s~t~b~o~y~X~R~a~v~e~n

"Friend Raven, Friend Beast Boy, it is the time of dinner!" Starfire announced happily, and set a plate of… erm… purple macaroni and cheese? The purple intestines of some poor Tamaranian animal? Wormie's spit-up? Who knew what it was.

Raven stretched as she got up from the couch, the black fan tee she'd gotten (with a chibi Shippuden Hinata on it, Byakugan blaring in her eyes as snowy white chakra glowed around her hands on the front, and Naruto's seal on the back) going up past her bellybutton and showing her flawless ashen skin. Beast Boy looked away quickly, but turned quite brown at the sight. She wrapped her cloak around her, and smiled at Starfire.

"I'll just have my herbal tea, and continue with this level," she replied, and Beast Boy looked up from his dried fruit. "I'm good, Star, I'm munchin'." She nodded, and floated over to the table, digging into her home planet's food.

Raven prepared her tea (Goodnight tea from Rosark Roasterie in Rose Bud Arkansas--it's good!), stirring in some honey and vanilla. She turned back to the couch to see that Beast Boy had taken the controller, effectively beating a full level while she had her back turned.

She nodded her thanks, and sat, sipping her hot, delicious tea. He munched again on his dried fruit, and they passed the controller back and forth, completely pwning any bad guy who came across their path. Their little session ended, and Raven floated to her room, tired after a day of gaming.

Who knew it was more tiring than reading?


	2. A Field Trip Of Sorts

The next day, Beast Boy knocked on her door bright and early. When a bed-headed Raven answered the door, he grinned, and handed her a poster. "Ani/Manga-Con 2010!" it read, "Cosplay as your favorite anime/manga characters! Get the latest issues of your favorite comics now-at discount price! Meet other anime/manga lovers just like you! Saturday, May 8th!"

"You wanna go?" He laughed when her reply consisted of her glomping him and asking when they were going to get the supplies.

**~B~e~a~s~t~B~o~y~X~R~a~v~e~n~**

"No, we aren't just gonna use our holo-rings to make it easier! The only reason we're going to use them is to change our skin, eye, and hair tones!" Beast Boy explained for the third time that morning, once to each of the other Titans. Raven meditated over by the huge windows overlooking the city, a small smile on her lips betraying that she was highly amused by his agitation.

Cyborg laughed, and said, "Okay, okay! So program your eyes to be blue, and Rae's to be lilac/lavender, right?" Beast Boy nodded, and requested, "Pale white skin for her, tan for me, keep my hair the way it is and make hers midnight black-bluish, 'kay?" The metal man nodded, and turned to go make the adjustments.

Raven sat down and took a break for the first time that day. She and BB had been up since eight, looking for costumes online before deciding to let Starfire have her way and make them herself. Then they'd gone through the pain and torture of finding the perfect cloth colors, and buying the things to make the notions.

They'd gone online again to order kunai and shuriken, then searched pictures of their characters from all angles to help Star with her sewing, letting her take their measurements before going to Cyborg to modify their holograms, which leads us to now.

"Tired?" the resident jokester asked, and she nodded, wincing at the pain in her shoulders from all the standing rim-rod stiff and typing she'd done that day. He sat beside her, inquiring, "Want me to rub your back, Rae?" She nodded, and as he kneeled beside the couch, she lay on her stomach, sighing as he kneaded and rubbed her back.

**~B~e~a~s~t~B~o~y~X~R~a~v~e~n~**

Robin walked in to find our hero and heroine, sighing at the joy in Beast Boy's eyes as he chattered with the object of his affections. He hung his head. Would he ever get the courage to tell Starfire?

**~B~e~a~s~t~B~o~y~X~R~a~v~e~n~**

"Higher… To the left… No, a little m-ouch! Right there." Beast Boy listened well to his muse, moving to her shoulders once she'd stopped telling him where to rub. She sighed contentedly, and he smiled broadly. He rolled his knuckles down her spine, making her moan lightly out of comfort.

When he was finished, he got up and sat down on the couch, letting her use his leg as a pillow. "I feel like Jell-O," she informed him, and he chuckled. "I always did after Rita would do that to me. She taught me how." Raven nodded, understanding that he was, once again, doting on his practical surrogate 'mom'.

"Do you want me to rub your back?" she asked, and he shook his head. "Nah. I'm fine-not a single pain. Maybe after our next battle." The empath nodded again, nuzzling into the side of the green teen's leg before drifting to sleep, him petting her hair as he murmured to her in Afrikaans, "Raven, my geliefde, ek is lief vir jou…*"

**~B~e~a~s~t~B~o~y~X~R~a~v~e~n~**

An hour later, Raven woke in her room, tucked in under her sheets and comforter, with a green kitten curled up against the hollow of her neck. She gently picked him up, wrapping her arms around him and curling up on her side before falling back asleep, burying her face in his soft fur.

**~B~e~a~s~t~B~o~y~X~R~a~v~e~n~**

"Friends Raven and Beast Boy, I do present you the costumes!" Starfire excitedly waited for the two of them to go change, and squealed happily when she saw that they fit perfectly. Cyborg brought them their holo-rings, and once they slipped them on their fingers, they were nearly identical to their characters.

Cyborg and Robin lightly teased them for being Narutards, laughing when the two did a skit, Raven pretending to faint as Beast Boy came near, and him panicking and trying to revive her. Starfire reminded them that they needed to finish cleaning up all the paper from the prints they'd printed off to decide which to use, and they went to change in their rooms before doing so, laughing and chatting all the way.

**~B~e~a~s~t~B~o~y~X~R~a~v~e~n~**

Later on, Starfire floated to Raven's room, a frame in her hands. She knocked, and handed the frame to the empath, floating off to 'pester' Robin. Raven looked at the picture in her hands, and smiled lightly at the image before her. How had Star taken that picture without them noticing?

It was the two of them earlier, in full costume. His arm was over her shoulder offhandedly, and they were both laughing, using one another for support. Raven set the frame on her bedside table and lay down, deciding that she needed to rest if she was going to be functional tomorrow.

**~B~e~a~s~t~B~o~y~X~R~a~v~e~n~**

_He looked around himself, taking in the scenery. He heard a cry for help, and ran in the direction of the plea. There she was-his partner. She was fighting hard, but had many cuts all over her body, just as he did. He leapt in the midst of battle, his back against hers so that they had 360__ protection as well as the Byakugan's 345__ chakra abilities._

_They took down the enemies, and he grinned at her, earning a smile in return. "We really showed them, huh, Hinata?" She nodded, and he led her back to camp before kissing her passionately, letting out the constant worry the two always had for one another as he reached for her jacket zipper and she tangled her hands in his hair, murmuring, "Naruto-kun…"_

Beast Boy shot up straight in his bed, and blushed in the darkness. Damn those NaruHina fanfictions that he'd been hooked on since he started playing the games and reading the scans. They were starting to blur, and instead of Naruto and Hinata, he saw himself and Raven.

He rolled onto his side, drifting back to sleep after a moment of embarrassed shock. At least they were always pleasant dreams…

**~B~e~a~s~t~B~o~y~X~R~a~v~e~n~**

Raven woke, stretching and yawning before she rolled over on her other side, nuzzling into the neck of the person hugging her waist, whom was murmuring lovingly in his sleep. "Ek is lief vir jou… Jy is so mooi, Raven… so mooi… Ek is joune… Ek is lief vir jou… en Ek is mal, but Ek is lief vir jou…**"

Raven's eyes shot open, and she shook Beast Boy, whispering, "Get up, BB, get up! Why are you in my room?" He woke, eyes blurry from sleep, and nuzzled into her hair, yawning and purring, "Good morning', Rae…," holding her closer. He soon realized where he was, and blurted out, "Why are you in my room?"

Raven glared at him and said, "Your room? This is my…" She looked above them, where he was pointing, and saw a top bunk. He was right-it was his room. "Why am I in your room?" she asked, confused. He shrugged, and lay back down, about to turn into a cat so she'd stay, but she stopped him with a simple question.

"Garfield, what does 'Ek is lief vir jou' mean?" His eyes grew wide, and he squeaked, "Where did you hear that?" She looked him in the eyes, and replied, "You were murmuring it to me before you woke. You said my name specifically." He turned brown, and her eyes widened. "What does it mean?" she demanded.

He knew he couldn't lie to her about it, so he lay back, staring at the bottom of the top bunk and whispered, "It is a phrase only meant to be said to people dear to me. It means I care about you. I hope you take it to heart." She nodded, and grasped his hand tightly. "Then Ek is lief vir jou, too."

The green-who was rather brown at the moment-teen squeezed back, and wished he had the courage to tell her in straight English what 'Ek is lief vir jou' meant… that it meant 'I love you'.

**~B~e~a~s~t~B~o~y~X~R~a~v~e~n~**

"This is it." "Yep." "The big day." "That's right." "You ready, Hinata-chan?" "Yes, Naruto-kun." The two clasped each other's arms at the wrist, and went into the crowd of people, weaving toward the Naruto booth.

"Whoa…," a petite blonde, dressed as Ino, gasped, eyes wide, "You guys look epic." Beast Boy gave her a stellar grin, and she smiled back, bright and cheerful as she pulled on the hood of a nearby Kiba. "Ki-kun, look! They look amazing!" He chuckled, and kissed her forehead affectionately.

"Sorry about that. She gets excited easy," he said, gazing at her lovingly. Raven laughed lightly, and replied, "I know how you feel." The Ino smiled at her, and asked, "Are you two going to enter the couples contest too? You'd win!"

Raven's eyes widened, and she blushed as she realized what the two other teens thought. "N-no! I-it's not like that… H-he's… we're not… I-I…!" She lowered her gaze, and without warning, 'Ino' glomped her, and giggled, "Daw! So in character. See y'all around!"

The blonde sashayed off, the brunette close behind. "So," asked Beast Boy, "Wanna enter that contest?" Raven looked at him oddly, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I'm just asking… It's not like anyone will know we aren't… y'know…" She blushed profusely, but nodded. "Why not?" she asked, "It's not like they'll make us kiss."

She had no idea how wrong she was.

**What BB says in Afrikaans:**

***- Afrikaans: Raven, my liefling, ek is lief vir jou…**

**English translation: Raven, my darling, I love you.**

****-Afrikaans: Ek is lief vir jou… Jy is so mooi, Raven… so mooi… Ek is joune… Ek is lief vir jou… en Ek is mal, but Ek is lief vir jou…**

**English: I love you… you are so beautiful, Raven… so beautiful… I am yours… I love you… I'm crazy, but I love you…**

_**Muaaahahaha! I make a guest appearance, as does my boyfriend ^_^-3**_

**_Sorry this took so long, everyone. I have a lot on my plate, and I'm trying to write almost fourteen fanfictions at once, some I haven't posted yet. Thank you all for your patience! I love you all!_**

**_Peace, Love, and Animals-ILF_**


	3. This Be The End

"Now, for the competition to begin! First question, team NaruHina! 'Naruto', under the make-up and the contacts, what is your favorite thing about Miss 'Hinata' here?" the announcer asked, and Beast Boy smiled as he replied, "Behind those contacts are the most… beautiful… royal purple eyes anyone has ever seen, and she… she is my Geliefde. The fact that she lets me call her that blows my mind."

"And 'Hinata'! If you could ask your 'Naruto' one question that he would have to answer, and answer truthfully, what would you ask him?" Raven pondered for a moment, but replied, "How he makes everyone laugh when we're down. Our friends are like family, and in the midst of disasters, he can make us all smile. Especially me."

This seemed to please the announcer, who went on to the next contestants. "Gar, what does 'geliefde' mean?" Raven asked, leaning closer and laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her warmly, and replied simply, "Beloved." Raven didn't let the shock show, but her mind was reeling.

**~B~e~a~s~t~B~o~y~X~R~a~v~e~n~**

Ten minutes later, their number had been cut in half. They were now in the sweetest pose part of the competition, and Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven's waist, whispering to her, "Follow my lead." He lay his forehead to hers, and her arms slid under his, around his waist.

"Ek is lief vir jou," he murmured, and Raven smiled at him adoringly, still thinking it merely claimed her as family. The judge cooed at them, and went on to the next couple as the two sat back down, one of BB's arms around Raven's waist.

**~B~e~a~s~t~B~o~y~X~R~a~v~e~n~**

"Finally, the cutest kiss contest!" Raven's eyes grew wide, and Beast Boy stiffened, but whispered, "We don't have to do this, Rae. We can quit." She shook her head, and replied, "No. We've gone this far." He nodded, and squeezed her hand.

"Our last contestants, obvious fan favorites, 'Naruto' and 'Hinata'!" Beast Boy gently raised Raven's chin and leaned down to kiss her. They bumped noses, and he chuckled as the host asked, "First kiss?" The microphone caught this comment, and the crowd 'Aww'-ed when Beast Boy nodded, Raven turning redder.

Beast Boy cupped the back of Raven's head, and whispered, "Like this, lief," leaning in again, this time letting their lips touch, Raven dissolved into Beast Boy's arms, and he held her close and tight, putting his forehead to hers when they broke apart.

The crowd went crazy, and Raven asked, "Gar, what did you call me…?" "Another random endearment," he replied, and pulled away slowly. "Our winners are… 'Naruto' and 'Hinata'!" the head judge announced, and the crowd cheered again as the announcer handed over the prizes-a box of Japanese candy, pre-released copies of the new Shippuden Naruto game, and several other otaku goodies, including authentic Ramen ingredients and dango.

**~B~e~a~s~t~B~o~y~X~R~a~v~e~n~**

The two walked out to Beast Boy's motorcycle (don't ask-I have this thing with motorcycles) in silence, carrying their prizes. They'd also won the costume contests-for Naruto, and for best over-all costumes. They put their things in the saddlebag and hopped on, Raven cautiously wrapping her arms around Beast Boy's waist.

As they drove across he bridge that lead to the Tower's secret underwater entrance, the silence overwhelmed them as they lost themselves to their confusion and thoughts.

**~B~e~a~s~t~B~o~y~X~R~a~v~e~n~**

The next week was slow and awkward. Gone were the sessions of video games in the living room. Raven stayed in her room most of the time, and Beast Boy moped. Starfire floated down the hallway to Raven's room, concerned. "Friend Raven? May I come in?" "Yeah, Star. The code is 72836-56426."

Starfire punched in the numbers, wondering what the change of numbers meant (if you have a phone nearby, the first person to tell me why that sequence of numbers would be important to Raven-as well as what it means… which you'll understand as soon as you figure out its significance-gets a fanfiction written for them to their specifications! All those who favorite this story within the next two days get a hint) as she walked through the door.

Raven's room was a mess, and Raven was laying on her bed, staring up at the picture Starfire had given her as the alarm clock on her wall _tic, tock, tic, tock_-ed away, reading _2:14_. She had a painful smile on her face, and the conflict was clear behind her teary eyes. "Friend Raven… What is wrong? I do not understand why you have reverted. Friend Beast Boy is now doing the moping around as well, and I do not understand. Please explain, I want to understand."

Raven looked up at Starfire, and whispered, "We shouldn't have entered that couples contest. Starfire, he kissed me." Starfire grinned, and said, "Glorious! Should I recite the poem of happiness?" Raven shook her head, and replied, "He doesn't like me that way, but I betrayed my feelings toward him with my shyness, and how I returned the kiss. I'm stupid, Star. I ruined our friendship."

Starfire sighed, and sat on Raven's bed. She petted the girl's hair like a mother would, and to her shock, Raven let her, tears forming in her eyes again at memories of the many times Beast Boy had helped her recover from bad dreams doing the same action.

"I am new to the idea of this… girl talk, but I believe that we should go out and talk about this. I propose that you and I go to the mall of shopping and purchase things to clear your mind!" Raven grabbed Starfire's hand from her hair and squeezed thankfully, holding it to her face and letting Starfire hug her as the tears fell again. She hoped that this random normalcy would help.

**~B~e~a~s~t~B~o~y~X~R~a~v~e~n~**

_7:30 P.M._

_F'tang! F'tang! _Beast Boy threw rocks at a piece of tin on the roof of the Tower. He heard someone come onto the roof, and could smell Robin's cologne. "Hey," he said, a grin on his face as he turned to his leader. "Starfire sent me to talk to you. She said something happened between you and Raven?"

The grin faded to bitterness, and he replied, "I guess if you call me kissing her and calling her pet names in my second language 'something happening', then, yeah, it did. I screwed up bad." Robin sat next to the green teen, picking up a few rocks of his own.

"How did it happen?" he asked, tossing the first pebble at the sheet of metal, and Beast Boy told him about everything. The contest, the way he'd felt when he held Rae, how it'd felt to kiss her, everything. Robin nodded, and chunked his last stone.

"You need to talk to her. If you don't think she likes you back, be a friend. Sometimes, that's what a girl needs most." Our favorite changeling chuckled, and murmured, "You sound like Star." "Girls do that to you, Mr. Random 16-letter words." Beast Boy nodded, and hung his head.

"Rob, I think I love her. And after three years of knowing her, I'm pretty sure I'm right." The elder nodded, and squeezed his friend's shoulder. "Then you'll have to tell her that sometime. Just wait for an opportune moment." The younger nodded in response, and went downstairs, going for some tofu-cream (like ice cream-only not! Anyone know if it's good? I'd like to try it sometime).

**~B~e~a~s~t~B~o~y~X~R~a~v~e~n~**

_7:45 P.M._

Raven walked out of Starfire's room, pulling her cloak tight around her. She turned the corner, and ran face-and mouth-first into a certain green changeling. He opened his eyes in shock for a moment, but when she tried to pull away, he let animal instinct take over, holding her tight to his chest and kissing her senseless. Her lips were swollen when he pulled away, and he could see where his fang had scraped her.

She trembled, and was about to walk away when he silenced her again, putting her back to the wall as he cupped the back of her head. She groaned gently, and kissed back enthusiastically, not caring that Starfire was right behind the two of them.

"Please let me, Rae," he whispered when he pulled away, "Please, Raven, humor me for a week-no, even just a day. Just, please, Rae... Please…" She looked up at him, amethyst eyes content as she murmured, "Shh. We're having a moment here. Don't ruin it."

And he didn't, because before he got the opportunity, Raven had kissed him again. She cupped his face in both hands, closing her eyes and murmuring when he slid his arms around her waist again, holding her tight as he leaned against her, against the wall.

**~B~e~a~s~t~B~o~y~X~R~a~v~e~n~**

"Rae…," our favorite green teen murmured lazily, "We really should quit this… Robin is going to kill us 'cause of the awkwardness the next morning if we do..." She lifted her head from his bare chest, meeting his gaze evenly. "So we're groggy the next day… So what? It doesn't affect our powers, so no big."

He chuckled, and brushed her hair from her face. "This coming from the girl who was too scared to do this a month ago. Alright, Miss Rebellion." Raven rolled her eyes, and said, "Really, you think they'd be a little more supportive of our late night video game escapades. When else are other people on Meebo so we can rub their faces in our high scores?" (Hahah, you pervs thought they were talking about sex. XD)

They finally fell asleep on the couch, happily snuggled up under a huge blue blanket.

**The End!**

**_Thank you for reading! I may write a sequal (how I'll pull that out of the hat, I have no idea. But it's possible! I promise!), but then again, I do have a few fanfictions that I've been urged to continue. Thank you for sticking this out to the end._**

**_Until next time... Peace, Love, and Animals!-ILF_**


End file.
